First Kiss
by Interfuge
Summary: Brock plans for Ash and Misty to kiss each other. If it doesn't work, than they may just still have hope...
1. Cerulean City Gymnasium

Jesse, James, and Meowth were walking down the road, hot on the tracks of Ash Ketchem.

James, seeming anxious, started a conversation, "Jesse, I've been trying to tell you something that has to do with US..."

"James!" Jesse looked at James, apalled.

A startled cry responded, "No, I mean, an angry Onix is about to pulverize US!"

They all screamed and raised their hands in the air and jumped to the bushes beside the path they walking down.

They've been waiting for fifteen seconds to let the pokemon pass.

"Oh my goodness! How big is 'dis thing?" Meowth complained

"I agree! At this rate, we're never going to get to the Cerulean City Gym!"

"Yeah! Wit' all 'dose water pokemon inside to steal!"

"Wait, it's passing!" James made a motion as if he were shushing them.

"WOBBUFFET!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"James, startled by the the random pokemon's yelling, fell into the end of the Onix. He held on, and hit the ground hard while the rest of the animal slithered under the Earth.

_________________________________

Ash was taking his first steps into the gym in a long time.

"Uh, Misty?"

The red-head looked up from her magazine, where she was reading an article called

"How to make your Psyduck actually DO something at the right time".

"ASH!" She ran up and hugged him.

"Long time, no see!"

And then, without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek.

(And here come the tomato-heads...)

"Misty?"

"I missed you so much! I can't believe you're here! Wait, why are you here?"

Brock came in, "I summoned Onix, but for some reason, he's not here yet..."

"Brock!" Misty ran up and gave him a quick hug (at least, quicker then Ash's) She backed up a bit.

"Hey, Misty! Long time, no see!" he expressed that in a manner identical to Ash's statement.

She stared at them.

She blankly stated, "You two haven't separated at all since I left, have you?"

The boys simultaneosly responded, "No."

"I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah, we met these merchants, Zara and Danshi, and--"

Brock cut in, "Zara was BEAUTIFUL--"

Ash sighed. Brock was going on and on about another girl he met.

"Same old Brock?" Misty looked at Ash

"Same old Brock."

"...And gray, stormy eyes! Her hair was dark like the the abysmal depth of emotion that two lovers feel for each other! And her laugh was so cute!--"

Ash was confused "She didn't laugh."

"Actually, she did after I kissed her--"

"You kissed her?!?!?!?"

Ash was hysterical!

" What about Molly? And Queen Lucy? Temaku? Is that what kept you, not Onix?"

"Um...yeah. I just saw an Onix storm down a nearby road and came up with an alibi. Ash, why are you so surprised?"

"I don't know," Ash was bashfully adjusting his cap

Brock lit up, "You've never kissed someone before, have you?!?"

"Uh...er, no..." Ash slumped.

"I knew it!" Brock suddenly looked at Misty then back at Ash, formulating a plan in his brain.

Misty started, "So the Onix thing was just an alibi?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well that makes sense. I never heard of 'summoning' a pokemon you don't even know. In fact, I wonder why I even believed you on that."

"Probably because you were distracted by Ash..." The pokemon trainer teased.

She started blushing...

_That's exactly why..._

"Anyway," Misty wanted to get that subject off her mind, "what was kissing like?" She realized that she rREALLY liked her red herring. She wanted to know All about kissing, and what it was like.

"Um," Brock stuttered while his eyes were as wide as a dumpster, "it's so beautiful that I don't want to spoil it for you by orally explaining the process of of it."

"Uh, Misty, don't you think that's sort of a private question?" Ash, bearing great morals, could understand why Brock was uncomfortable.

The red-head ignored the successful animal trainer.

"What was it like?" Misty was star-struck.

"Did you hold the back of her neck? Did you bend over to start it? Did you use tongue? D--"

Ash had received a revelation from all of the questions his friend was asking.

"Misty?"

"What?!?!" she was disturbed from his interruption of the conversation.

"You've never kissed anyone, have you?"

Misty started blushing again.

"Actually, I just did, Ash."

Ash remembered how a couple of minutes ago, she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah...on my cheek."

Brock started, "No, no, no...on the cheek doesn't count. You guys gotta kiss on the lips to make it real..."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Brock?"

"What, Misty?"

"Why are you two here?"

"We're on a little vacation, and Ash thought we should visit you."

"How sweet of you! Thanks Ash, you made my day!" she hugged him again.

"No problem."

"No, really, I mean, if it weren't for you I'd still be reading that bogus article on how to make Psyduck function properly all day."

Ash started laughing, and so did Brock and Misty.

"And Brock--" Misty cheerfully stated

"What?"

"Your fly's open."


	2. Mr Matchmaker at Work

**Thank you to all who reviewed! **

**Sorry it's late, but here's the second Chapter!**

**--The Lightbulb Master**

**_________________________________________________**

Team Rocket was walking toward town, with a pained James rubbing his head.

"So where's the gym? I can't find any kind of dome or whatsoever!"

Meowth pointed to a strange dome building, "Well if ya' want a dome-ish building, 'den dat's one right 'dere!

Everyone slumped and dropped their jaws, "THAT'S the Cerulean City Gym?"

They were facing a peach-colored (dome) building with a yellow and pink roof. Around the edes of the roof were molded white water waves and what looked like a mentally retarded white seal-pokemon at the center of the mold/edge.

"Wow. I heard that the Kanto region gyms looked pretty theatrical, but I didn't expect THIS!" Jesse stared at the Seal-Pokemon while walking towards the entrance.

As they walked into the building, Meowth saw the giant pool.

"NO BATH!"

Jesse and James looked at each other and shrugged.

Meowth was shoved into the water by two unsuccessful villains.

-------___-------

In case you were wondering where the Pokemon trainers went, Misty thought it was a nice day to go through a walk around the city.

"Ha ha! Ash, where'd you get such a funny joke!"

"I don't know. I guess I thought of it while I wasn't doing anything."

Brock rolled his eyes, but then smiled. Normally, a male best friend would be gagging at his two other friends flirting with each other, but not this oriental-raced teenager. He was Mr. Matchmaker, trying to get them to kiss and instigating romantic, yet awkward, situations.

**(AN: Imagine this as a montage…)**

Like when the three were sitting down with Ash in the middle, Misty moved her hand to pick up a flower in the grass while still sitting… and Brock moved Ash's hand to touch her's when she showed it to them.

And then, when Ash and Misty were talking, she said that she was getting thirsty, and wished that she had a snowball, Brock ran to the kiosk and gave Ash a snowball from behind, and shoved him toward her. That situation ended up with a certain mild-mannered boy getting another peck (and some colored ice) on his cheek.

Another time, they all went shopping and Brock brought a dress that would look beautiful on the girl. So when Misty was showing Ash two dresses that she couldn't make up her mind on buying, Brock quickly tossed the beautiful dress to Ash without being seen by Misty. She saw the dress that the Pokemon trainer was holding, and quickly grabbed it, hugged him, and thanked him. She was really stunned once the Earth Pokemon trainer told her that Ash had already bought it for her.

Finally, while they were talking again, Brock did something else.

"So, Misty I really liked spending the day together."

"Yeah, I wish we could do something else together as well."

"Like, go shopping again?"

"No, I mean something different together. We already had a day on the town."

Brock coughed suspiciously, and handed the two a flyer.

Ash read it.

"Dance your heart out…tomorrow night…at…7:00 to 10:00? This year's annual Cerulean City Dance…will not disappoint?"

Brock started laughing, "Will not disappoint? What kind of hooker line is THAT? That's so stupid!"

Misty frowned a second and hit Brock in the face.

"Hey, Misty! Do you want to go?"

"Yeah! That's just the kind of 'different' thing that I wanted to do! You can spend the night at my place!"

"Wow! I can't wait!"

Suddenly, Brock jumped up from the bench they were sitting on

"Hey! I can take Officer Jenny!"

"What about that other girl, Zara?"

"Yeah, and her, too!"


	3. Sidekicks Sombreros and Pillows,Oh my!

**Since the Second Chappie was so short, here's the third!**

**Btw, I don't own Pokemon… Satoshi Tajiri does.**

**-The Lightbulb Master**

_____---_______________---____

While Ash, Brock and Misty were walking to the red-head's house, Ash thought he saw a certain team Rocket member named James, but he just shrugged it off

_______

"Jesse, I think I just saw the little twerp again!"

"What, you mean the one at the beach who threw her sandy ice cream cone in your face after you taunted her when she dropped it?"

"NO! I mean that Ash Ketchum boy, with the Pikachu…"

Jesse just stared at him,

"James, I think that scuffle with the Onix damaged some brain cells of yours…"

"What? No it hasn't! I'm going to follow those kids, just in case…"

"Uh…" Jesse sighed at James's rash decision.

_____________+____+_____________

Misty and the boys arrived at her house.

"Are you sure that it's okay, Misty?"

"Sure!"

"Okay then. If you say so."

"Hey, Brock don't you and Ash usually have a third person with you? Where is she?"

Brock responded, "Oh sure, but HE'S not with us right now. He's doing some job."

"Oh, it's a boy now?"

"Yeah, and get this!"

"What?"

"His name is Tonto!"

Ash, Misty a Brock all laughed.

Ash responded, "Some times, just to joke around, whenever Brock or I refer to him and one of us, I call Brock Lone Rider!"

They all laughed again, slightly harder.

"Yeah, Ton gets pretty pis-"

Misty glared at Brock, daring him to finish the word.

"Er, mad whenever we do that."

Ash talked again, "Uh-huh, and sometimes, when we start a mission, Brock and I pretend that we're riding on horses and say, 'Giddyup!' and pretend to gallop towards our destination!" Ash and Brock displayed the 'galloping' to the redhead.

They were cracking up again!

Brock added, "And whenever we do that, he just stands where he was, not moving a muscle," Brock couldn't stile his laughter and guffawed, "while we ride our 'horseys' into the Sunset!" He pointed his finger high up into the air and collapsed with laughter, as the others practically yelled with joy.

They all took a breath, and Misty opened the door.

They took a few steps into the home when Ash stated, "And don't even get me started on his sister, Robyn!"

Brock suddenly pointed his finger in the air again and shouted, "To the Batmobile!"

Laughter stormed again.

"Wow, it must be a kick in the pants to be with you guys!"

A few hours (and corny horror movies) later…

Brock got up from the couch he was lying on.

"Oh man, I ate so much popcorn, I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Hey, you guys, where's Pikachu?"

They all looked around.

Misty stated, "He's probably just wandering around the house."

________

Just outside Misty's home, James was cradling a lethargically indulged (sleeping) Pikachu.

"I finally have him!" James whispered, "Jesse, Meowth, and that blasted Wobbuffet have always failed, but I got him! I can't wait to see the look on Jesse's face when she sees that I was right about Ash and that I also got Pikachu!"

The rodent suddenly woke up.

"Pika pi pik pika?" it yawned

"Pikachu!" He realized that he was in the arms of a stranger, and ran out.

"Wait!" James yelled and chased the yellow animal, "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

James was chasing Pikachu all over the neighborhood, and finally ran into a garage sale.

Pikachu jumped into a rack of hats while the Team Rocket member followed him.

The Pokemon landed on the ground with a Mexican sombrero, and the purple-haired blunder had a traditional bonnet over his…purple hair.

"Come back here!" James was trying to get up, while Pikachu ran back to Misty's house.

He finally ran back to her house, too when Jesse and to Pokemon stopped him.

"Wobbuffet!"

"James, what are you doing?"

"I was- I was just- I just-"

"And take that bonnet off of your head!" She grabbed the feminine headgear.

"But I- he was asleep-and chased him-and the big floppy hat-" He was stuttering incoherently, stunned by the opportunity that was just destroyed in front of his eyes.

"James? You've gone mad!" Jesse was turning her head at the sight if the deranged man.

Meowth pointed at the trampling Pikachu, "Hey look, it's Pikachu!"

Jesse suddenly pushed the man aside and beamed when she saw the electric Pokemon.

"Sometimes, Meowth, you just really pull through!" She petted her Pokemon

"'Danks!"

"But I-Uhh… James sighed.

++++++________++++++_______+++++

"Oh there you are, Pikachu! Hey! Wha?-" Ash was startled by the Pokemon's appearance.

Brock just stared at the sombrero-wielding Pokemon, "Wait, something is different about you…I can't quite put my finger on it…"

Misty hit him again, "Maybe he's wearing a Mexican hat!"

"Come here, Pikachu." Ash called his Pokemon.

"Pika," the yellow mouse obliged.

Ash took off the hat.

"I wonder where this came from…"

______^^^_____^^^_____^^^_____

Later…

Brock was trying to make things more intimate between Ash and Misty, so, God knows how, he started a pillow fight.

Misty and Ash were in their sleep wear, and Ash had his gloves and cap off.

Feathers.

Were.

Everywhere.

A competitive Misty was pounding Ash, Ash was getting some good shots at Misty, and Brock just stank, so he got owned by both of them.

"Can we stop now?" Brock pleaded, "My ears are ringing and it's not even quiet."

"Not until I win" Misty said in between swings at Ash.

"Oh yeah, well then I'LL win!" Ash responded, hitting Misty a lot.

Misty then, in a desperate move, jumped toward Ash and tried to hit him in midair.

You see, the problem with this is, they are already less than four feet away from each other, so when Misty jump, Misty collide with Ash, and Misty fall with Ash.

So now we got Misty lying on top of Ash, face to face..

So, instantly she pushes herself off of him, "SORRY!"

Still blushing furiously, Ash responded, "It's…okay. Don't worry about it."

Brock was watching the whole thing, smiling.

"Now do it again."

Pillow in the face.


End file.
